Prince Charming
by TwilightUchiha24
Summary: "It didn't work." "Maybe he's broke?" What happens when the kiss of true love doesn't turn your frog into a prince?


**Prince Charming**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto...all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto...**

* * *

"…and there they lived happily a great many years."

Those were the words her mother had spoken last night after reading her the ending to, _The Frog Prince_.

Little Sakura Haruno wanted nothing more than to have a happily ever after with a prince and live in a castle. Even at the small age of six she knew how all the fairytales were suppose to go. She was a princess and one day she would find her prince.

And that day was going to be today she had declared.

She wiped the fallen pale pink strands from her face that had fallen out of her bun and her emerald eyes stared intently at the cause of interest infront of her. Little hands grasped the ends of her lacy white dress as she sat on the muddy grass, not caring how dirty her clothing got. Her gloved fingers came in contact with a slimy, gruff surface and she smiled.

Lifting her future, she brought it to her puckered lips.

"Hey! What in the world are you doing? Are you crazy!" a voice questioned.

Sakura turned her attention away from her hands and looked towards the source of her interruption. A small boy the same age as her stood frozen in his spot. His spiky black hair was messy and his obsidian eyes looked tired. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and then returned his hand to his hip with a questioning glance.

"What does it look like? I'm going to kiss this frog," Sakura smiled. The boy's face became even more puzzled as he stared, baffled at her answer.

"Why?"

"Because if I kiss this frog, he will turn into my prince charming. That's how the story goes," she smiled.

The little amphibian in her hands took this moment as it's opportunity to escape. It hopped gracefully out of the little girl's hands and back into the safety of it's pond.

"Oh no! My prince!" Sakura shouted, running to the edge of the pond. She turned and scowled at the boy who made her prince bound away from her. "This is your fault!" she yelled, pointing a dainty finger at his face.

The boy's face turned to sympathy as he watched her tough exterior crumble into a weeping mess before him. She fell to the ground and buried her face into her palms.

"I will get him back for you," the boy smirked, rolling up the cuffs of his pants and stepping into the pond. Sakura watched in fascination as the little boy rummaged through the slimy pond, looking for her escaped prince. Then a smile spread across her face as the boy appeared with the frog tucked neatly between his two small hands.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much!" she shouted, grabbing the frightened frog from his grasp.

"Well kiss it already," the boy exclaimed, putting his hands on his knees awaiting the sight he wanted to see. Sakura smiled and brought the frog once again to her lips and kissed it gracefully.

They both waited...

Sakura's face scrunched up in sadness.

"It didn't work," she sulked.

"Maybe he's broke?" the little boy suggested, grabbing the frog from her hands and tossing him into the pond. The little girl laughed at his antics. The boy smiled knowing he wiped the sadness away from her face.

"My names Sakura Haruno, I'm the princess. What's your name?" the pink-haired child asked, eyeing him up and down.

"My names Sasuke Uchiha. I'm the stable boy."

Sakura grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha, from this day forward you will be my best friend," she laughed, tugging him towards the castle doors.

* * *

Sakura Haruno sat in her bedroom brushing her long pink tresses away from her face. She was twelve years old and today was the day of the Haruno family's royal ball. Her father had invited everyone born into a family of wealth to come to this party. Tonight he expected her to impress everyone, and in return, gain a suitor.

That's right, its that time of the year. The time where royal fathers want to be a royal pain in the neck by forcing their daughter into marriage with the first boy who asks. Life sucks.

Lucky for Sakura she had Sasuke.

She finished with her hair and gathered her beautiful pink dress into her hands and snuck from her room to the stables down below. Sakura had lied to her father and said she wanted a horse, which she automatically got, but the only reason she got one was to see Sasuke. Her father had told her that the princess should not hang around the company of a mere stable boy, but she refused to listen.

"Sasuke? Sasuke where are you?" she whispered, looking in all directions for her friend. She spotted him in the stall containing her own horse, Shinobi. He turned around when he heard her small footsteps approach him.

"You know, you suck at sneaking up on people," he smirked, putting the curry comb into the girl's hands so she could brush her horse.

"Well, I haven't exactly been trained in that category have I? My training involves the finest dresses and latest hairstyles," she grunted, patting her horse's nose and then giving the brush back to Sasuke. He scanned over her appearance.

"You look really pretty tonight, so why are you going to ruin the image by coming out here? Don't you have princes to impress?" he sneered, throwing the brush into it's case and walking out of the stall and toward the tack room. Sakura yanked her dress up in aggravation and followed after him.

"You know I have no desire to meet any of them tonight," she argued, grabbing his shoulder and turning him around to face her. His pouting face made her giggle. "Why don't you come to the ball tonight Sasuke-kun? I can help get you in," she smiled, giving him a pleading look.

Sasuke blushed at the added suffix. No other person in the world was lucky enough to have that suffix added to the end of their name but him.

"I can't Sakura, I have things to do. I have to muck out all these stalls and your father has to have like twenty horses. It's a time consuming job," he shrugged, sliding her hand off his shoulder and walking away.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not!" Sakura yelled, grabbing his gruff hands and leading him toward the castle.

Once inside, she quietly snuck him to her room and called for her servant. A girl with black hair, so black it was violet came rushing in. Her light blue colored eyes shy, yet happy.

"Hinata, is there any way you can sneak in some clothes for my friend?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata blushed and nodded, running from the room quickly. She came back soon after holding a evening outfit for Sakura's male friend.

"Oh thank you so much Hinata!" Sakura exclaimed, hugging the girl tightly.

"You are gonna get me banished you know that?" Sasuke smirked taking the clothes from her hands and walking into a room to change. He smiled to himself as he glanced at her beaming face when he walked back in.

That night Sakura danced with Sasuke and Sasuke alone, heeding none of her attention to the other guys there.

* * *

"Sakura, your father wants to see you immediately," Hinata said urgently.

The sixteen year old princess approached her father with a look of annoyance.

"Sakura, we have found you a suitor," her father informed sending the girl into a state of shock. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he has asked for your hand in marriage. Your mother and I have decided that he is the one," the king smiled.

Sakura's face went pale and her eyes glassed over with tears. She tore away from her father's presence and ran outside to their pond. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. How could her parents do this to her? Did she have no say in her future whatsoever? The story of, _The Frog Prince,_ clouded her memory. How come her life couldn't have been that simple.

"Open the door, my princess dear,  
Open the door to thy true love here!  
And mind the words that thou and I said  
By the fountain cool, in the greenwood shade."

Sakura lifted her head at the familiar words. It was what the frog had said over and over to the princess. She looked up to its source and there stood Sasuke with a sad expression on his face. He sat down beside her near the pond and grabbed her hand.

"I finally read that story," he informed, turning and pulling a strand of hair out of her face. She turned and smiled at him with teary eyes.

"Good story huh?" she questioned, wiping her emerald orbs. Sasuke hugged her tight.

"If I was a prince, I would marry you myself," he muttered so softly it was almost inaudible. Sakura ripped from his embrace and stared at his face.

"You would do that?" she asked, looking away from him and blushing.

He nodded and brought his lips to hers, separating only when air was vital. The two smiled longingly at each other, knowing their time together was running short. Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder and fell asleep with silent tears falling from her eyes and onto his shirt.

She awakened at the impulse of being shaken by someone. She opened her eyes only to see her father and mother standing shocked next to a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy the same age as themselves.

"Oh, Prince Naruto, I assure you this is all a misunderstanding, the boy clearly took her from her room," her father beckoned.

Sakura stood to her feet, tears already sliding down her cheeks and falling near her feet.

"No Father! I don't want to be married to him! I choose Sasuke!" she yelled, pointing to the boy behind her, trying to bring himself to his feet, but falling at her outburst.

Her father scrunched his face in disgust. "You will marry a prince, not a stable boy! No daughter of mine will ruin her reputation like that!" the king yelled, walking over to his daughter and taking her wrist in his hand.

That's when the blonde decided to intervene.

"Wait! Why did you tell me she was available when she was taken by horse boy over there?" Naruto questioned pointing to the now glaring Uchiha.

Her father dropped her arm and turned to retort, but Naruto cut him off. "If she loves that man, then why not let her marry him? She doesn't want me. And I don't want a queen who is in love with another," he explained.

"But he is a stable boy, you are a prince," Sakura's father argued. Naruto merely shrugged.

"So, she loves him. There are no rules stating that the princess has to marry a prince. Didn't you ever read, _Aladdin_?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"Please daddy, I love him. He is my prince charming, I don't care what anyone says," she smiled, taking Sasuke's hand.

Her father looked from his daughter to the young stable hand who had become her best friend when they were six.

"Talk to your mother," her dad sighed, already knowing the answer. Sure enough, his daughter's exuberant shouts let him know that Sasuke was now gonna be officially part of the family.

Sakura smiled and hugged her father than lept into the arms of her future husband and the future king.

Hinata smiled from her spot behind the queen. Seeing Sakura happy made her wish she could have a happy ever after.

"Excuse me miss, but how would you like to come with me to my kingdom for some ramen?" a voice said happily.

She looked up into the sapphire blue eyes of Naruto. She accepted his outstretched hand and waved to a winking Sakura. She blushed and followed Naruto to his carriage.

* * *

Sakura held Sasuke's hand as he nervously waved to all the people who were shouting in happiness for the princess' chosen prince.

"You will make a fine prince," she smiled reassuringly. He grabbed her other hand and smiled at her. She looked to her feet and then back up at him. "Remember when I first met you at the pond in the yard?" she asked, peering into his obsidian orbs.

"Yeah, and you were mad because I made your frog jump away after you said you were going to kiss him and he would turn into a prince," he laughed, remembering the day they became friends.

"You know, I don't think that frog was broke at all," she giggled, remembering their talk. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"Really, what was wrong with it then? It never turned into a prince," he said, still looking down at her. Sakura's smile widened.

"Yeah, I know. But, it wasn't because he was broke. I think he failed to turn into my prince charming, because he knew someone had already beaten him to it, right before I smacked my lips to his," she laughed. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, I think your right. No frog, prince or not, could compare to me," he joked, poking her cheek. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She opened her mouth one last time, and spoke the words that she always wanted for herself.

"…and there they lived happily a great many years."

* * *

**A/N: Oh how I love fairytales! Even though they never come true in reality...oh well, a girl can dream! Review please! They make me happy ;D**


End file.
